


Winning Hand

by CoffeeAndTin



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Kink Discovery, Light Bondage, M/M, Mag7 Secret Santa, NSFW, Non-Penetrative Sex, Orgasm Delay, PWP, boyfriends communicating in their own way, everything is super consensual, faraquez, historically inaccurate treatment of clothing, varaday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTin/pseuds/CoffeeAndTin
Summary: Vasquez and Josh learn a new application for ropes.





	Winning Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [within_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/gifts).



> Hello, Brigh! I’m your Santa! I want to wish you an amazing Holiday season and a New Year full of inspiration and accomplishment! You had so many amazing prompts, and I had a genuinely difficult time picking one! I avoided the siren call of whump and horror, and decided to write something that is far from being workplace appropriate. I’m pleased to bring you the first NSFW story I’ve ever written for this, or any fandom. I hope you enjoy!

Vasquez rode his horse several miles off the trail, and found the cabin exactly where the bandit leader said it would be. With luck, the man had been as honest about the condition in which  he and his gang had left Josh. Vasquez lashed his mottled stallion to a post and walked up to the front door, not entirely prepared, he realized for what he may find. He opened the door, and while his heart dropped when he saw Josh blindfolded, and bound by the wrists, Josh straightened and tugged at the rope.

“You all left so fast, I didn’t get the chance to say goodbye.”

Vasquez grinned in relief. He was tempted to remain silent and torment Josh, but he replied.

“I’m afraid you won’t be able to, after all,” he said as he stepped close, exaggerating his footfalls.

He watched the lines of Josh’s body relax as much as they could, and a grin spread over his face as he turned his head in Vasquez’s direction.

“You alright?” Vasquez asked

“Yeah, I’m good. No harm, no foul,” he said as his head moved from side to side as if to divine whether or not he was truly saved. “Those sonsabitches left in a hurry, though.”

“Lot of good it did them,” Vasquez said as he walked over to Josh, and crossed behind him to undo the blindfold. “Sam and the rest are probably hauling them in as we speak. We’ll meet them in town.”

“They could barely tie a knot,” Josh said. “Don’t know how they gave us the slip at first.”

Vasquez chuckled as he untied the blindfold.

“Looks like they trussed you up just fine,” he said as he removed it and moved back in front of Josh.

Josh blinked owlishly as his vision readjusted. Vasquez displayed the fabric and set it on the table next to where Josh’s gun belt had been discarded before turning back to Josh. He was glad to see that Josh’s feet were squarely on the floor, and that his arms weren’t bound so high that it would make breathing difficult.

“I’m surprised they didn’t gag you instead.”

They laughed together and Josh shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“I guess they could have done whatever they wanted to me.”

Josh’s tone was low. There was suggestion, and challenge. There was need, too, he realized; and it sent unexpected warmth into his cheeks. He would have to have been deaf to mistake Josh’s tone. It was the same one he used when they were together; when he was asking for something without actually asking. Even if he didn’t know precisely what it was, Vasquez knew there was something Josh wanted him to act on. Maybe Josh didn’t know what it was, either. The two went quiet and still. Vasquez’s mind spun. He needed to say something. Anything. Play it for a laugh like like Josh would. But the cadence in his voice had been unmistakable. Hadn’t it?

Self-consciousness clouded Vasquez’s thoughts, clouded his thoughts. And why? He had only to ignore what he may or may not have heard; to sever the rope and be done with it. So what was he afraid of? Being judged? Misunderstood? That this would create a rift between them?

Vasquez responded the way he did in the rare instances when he was uncertain. He grinned. His smile didn’t extend beyond his mouth while his eyes, dark and cautious, flickered over Josh. There was something behind Josh’s gaze. Something that reminded Vasquez how well they matched each other’s appetites. It also brought to the fore how vulnerable his Josh’s body was to his hands and mouth, and...

Josh looked disappointed when Vasquez took a step backward and broke eye contact.

_What are we doing?_ He thought as he shuttered the windows and shut closed the door to the space that felt too small already. He turned, and walked back toward Josh, wondering what it was they were going to play out.

“There’s no hurry to get back,” Vasquez told him as he stepped within an arm’s length. There was no upward inflection at the end of Vasquez’s pronouncement, but it was a question no less.

A smile spread over Josh’s face and he nodded.

Vasquez gave Josh another onceover, appreciating the angle at which his arms were held. Josh’s smile was bright. It wasn’t belligerent, but relieved. It came as some comfort that Josh might not know where this was leading, either. Vasquez closed the distance between them. He put his fingertips on Josh’s belly before tracing upward, over Josh’s chest, searching out his approval. He leaned forward, and lightly kissed Josh’s lips, enjoying their familiar curve as Josh smiled and reciprocated. Vasquez’s hands brushed down Josh’s sides and rested on his hips. He kept distance between their bodies. While it never took long for his kisses to deepen, Vasquez continued with gentle regard over Josh’s jawline and throat.

Vasquez took his time pulling Josh’s shirt from beneath his waistband, and was equally unhurried in the undoing of each button. Josh leaned forward as far as his bonds would allow. Neither of them had ever been hesitant about asking for more from the other; and whether it was speed, or force their responses were never half-measured. But this was different. Vasquez pulled back altogether, new inspiration churning in the back of his mind. He reached behind him and slid his knife from its sheath.

He wanted rid of Josh’s shirt.

Curiosity sparked on Josh’s face as Vasquez waved it in front of him. He squared his feet and puffed his chest. This banished the doubt Vasquez felt about his course of action. He tore along the front of the shirt, and up the sleeve, brushing the back of the blade against vulnerable flesh. Vasquez did the same with the other side, sparing glances at Josh’s face when he could, and delighting in the way the fabric gave when pressed by the sharp metal. Josh ran his lower lip beneath his teeth and huffed out a breath that was somehow both encouragement and objection.

“That was my favorite shirt, by the way.”

With one final motion of his wrist, Vasquez completed his destruction of the garment. His gaze fell when it did, but it rebounded quickly to survey the result.

“I might have a spare in my saddle bag,” Vasquez as he reveled in the view of his lover’s sturdy form, stripped from the waist up. There was no contrition in his eyes. “And it was in my way.”

“Fair enough.”

Josh quirked his brow and looked down at himself, stripped from the waist up, before looking back up at Vasquez, eager in his vulnerability. Vasquez swallowed, finding his arousal tempered with emotion. Vasquez knew every inch of Josh’s body, and the way his flesh was raised with scars. It had taken Josh months to heal after Rose Creek, and longer still before he would bare himself to Vasquez without self-consciousness.

“Huh?” Josh asked, noticing Vasquez’s pause.

Vasquez shook his head and gave Josh a small, tender smile, just as vulnerable as his lover. He stepped close and rested his forehead against Josh’s before filling his lungs with Josh’s scent. He exhaled and closed his eyes before kissing Josh as though he meant to eat him alive. Josh’s lips and tongue met his with equal sincerity. Josh leaned and strained against his bonds. While Josh’s touch would not have been unwelcome, Vasquez took advantage of his own freedom.

He kissed Josh. His tongue was hot and rhythmic against his. Vasquez moved his calloused fingertips from Josh’s hip, over his side, and up an arm. Vasquez’s mouth absorbed the sound Josh made a his hand moved back down, then worked its way back up Josh’s side. This time, he guided the expanse of his palm upward until it brushed over a nipple. He took Josh’s bottom lip between his teeth as dragged his thumb back and forth over the sensitive, pink skin. Vasquez felt Josh’s exhalation as he pulled his lip, and worked it between his teeth. When Vasquez released his hold, he kissed Josh’s chin. His own lips had grown more sensitive, and the scrape of Josh’s stubble spurred him downward.

Vasquez kept his other hand on Josh’s side where his thumb traced a crescent pattern while the other continued to toy with the little nub of flesh he’d found. He dipped his head and dallied along Josh’s collarbone before kissing his way lower, leaving trail of saliva that dried quickly as he went. Vasquez ran his tongue over Josh’s left hip, taking in the taste of salt and the motion of Josh’s abdomen as he breathed. There was the occasional hitch of breath, or shift in posture. Josh’s erection was pushing at the fabric of his pants, and Vasquez intentionally avoided contact there. Josh moved his hips forward in an unsuccessful attempt make Vasquez reconsider.

He was getting impatient.

_Good_.

The thought rumbled through Vasquez’s head as he became ever more mindful of the swelling at the apex of his own legs. He moved his ministrations to the space just below Josh’s navel. He heard Josh force air out of his lungs.

“You plannin’ on tickling me all day?”

There was a thickness in Josh’s voice that, Vasquez thought, stemmed from both curiosity, and concern that Vasquez would not accelerate the pace.  Vasquez grinned against Josh’s belly. He replied by nipping the skin directly above Josh’s belt buckle at the same time he used his fingers to twist his nipple. This elicited a surprised yelp and chuckle from Josh, and Vasquez moved back up his body until his mouth found the nipple he’d neglected. He nibbled and licked until there was an abortive groan from Josh.

Vasquez kept a self-satisfied chuckle to himself before flicking his tongue over that sensitive spot a final time and bringing himself eye-level with Josh. His fingers prodded their way inside Josh’s waistband and ran them between the cloth and the flesh, appreciative of the extra tightness the belt provided.

“Patience is a virtue, _güero_.”

Vasquez still used the word as a means of provocation, but these days it was usually in a far more favorable way. Josh leaned forward so his nose was a hair’s breadth from Vasquez’s.

“You and I both know I ain’t got any virtues,” he challenged.

Vasquez smiled and pressed the tip of his nose to Josh’s before kissing his lips so lightly Josh didn’t even attempt to reciprocate. Keeping his fingers where they were, Vasquez drew close and nudged a knee between Josh’s thighs.

“I,” Vasquez said as Josh began to grind himself on his leg, “can think of one.”

Air rushed out of Josh in an attempt at laughter, and his smile was jagged. Josh might well have been grateful for the added friction, and his capacity for humor might not have been diminished, but his pupils were so wide that his eyes looked dark and needful. A small, animal sound escaped Josh’s throat, and Vasquez saw something flicker in Josh’s eyes that told him he hadn’t meant to make that noise. Josh redoubled his efforts. Vasquez enjoyed witnessing the slow fracturing of what little control Josh retained. As the heat of Josh’s body impressed itself on Vasquez, he enticed himself with the thought of how hard Josh must be getting. His own dick twitched at the thought of the slick weight of Josh’s generous girth when he took him in his mouth. Or when he was inside him.

Vasquez began to lose himself. The shifting of fabric benefited him, and his own body ached as he watched Josh’s taut muscles strain and flex against the rope that held him in place. Vasquez’s mind conjured the image of Josh’s buttocks tensing as he rode his leg. It wasn’t until Josh breathing picked up and he groaned with the exertion that Vasquez remembered himself.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Vasquez tutted as he grasped Josh’s hips and removed his leg from between Josh’s legs. His hips ceased their rhythm and a look of annoyance spread over his face.

“Remember, Josh?” Vasquez kept space between their bodies, but leaned in so his mouth was next to Josh’s ear. _“Patience.”_

Vasquez watched as Josh looked at his arms, pinioned above his head. He knew he was considering tugging at them. Vasquez thought that he might have taken things too far; that he should ask Josh if he was sure about this, or if he wanted down. But Josh smiled, huffed out a breath, and squared his posture.

“Tryin’ to make me beg?”

Vasquez knew that tone. Beneath the breathy quaver was the edge that crept into Josh’s voice when he was about to suggest a wager, however ill-considered.

“You saying I couldn’t?” Vasquez asked as he narrowed his eyes and lifted his chin.

Josh pursed his swollen lips and slowly moved his head from one side to other without taking his eyes off of Vasquez.

“I’m saying you could try, but I bet you won’t make me beg before you lose your own...patience.”

“You bet?”

Josh flashed a quicksilver grin.

“Uh-huh.”

Josh’s smile was an invitation to employ whatever tactics he wanted. Vasquez’s mind spun with possibilities. Why not just pull Josh backward onto him, and fuck him senseless? It was certainly a departure from the stakes Josh was suggesting, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t be rewarding to hear Josh calling his name in a voice grown hoarse from such vigorous use.

The idea nearly made Vasquez reach for his zipper, but that would wait. This was unique for them. A discovery. They were making up the rules to their own game. Inspiration directed his attention to the table. He grinned to himself before returning his attention to Josh, and running a hand over the front of his pants, then back up. Vasquez repeated this, the pressure of his hand slow, and firm.

“You’re hard for me.”

“Uh-huh,” Josh repeated as he rocked forward, and smiled as though he’d already won something.

Vasquez knew he could set a blistering pace; knew all the right buttons to press. He could make Josh come fast, before he knew what hit him. And that same, ample experience provided him the knowledge that would keep Josh in his grip for as long as he pleased. Vasquez swallowed hard at the thought and passed his hand over Josh one last time, and stepped back.

Josh rolled his eyes, but his expression rebounded quickly, lest he allow Vasquez to think he was gaining any ground. Vasquez stepped over to the table and inspected the cloth that had been used to blindfold Josh. It was pale blue, and the edge on one side was raggedy. Whatever it had originally been a part of, it was clean, and very much aligned with Vasquez’s ambitions. He was going to make Josh ache so badly for release that he would wish for the chance to beg.

Vasquez let his eyes linger on the way the crotch of Josh’s pants jutted, before he folded the cloth lengthwise several times, as it had been when it had deprived Josh of sight. He made a show of taking and end in each hand, and pulling the material so that it was tightly drawn.

“Should I continue?”

His voice was both facetious and husky, but he was also genuinely asking. Was this where their newfound thing, whatever they were playing at, would stop? Vasquez tried to remember a time Josh had shown reservations where their intimacies where concerned. They were few, and far between; and even then, Josh would initially be tacit as to the cause of his sudden inhibitions.

“ _Yes_.”

Josh’s tone implied he would never forgive Vasquez if he didn’t resume in their undertaking. Vasquez nodded and let go of his uncertainty as he stepped close to Josh.

“Then open your mouth.”

Josh’s eyes glittered, and Vasquez knew he’d struck a chord. Josh leaned his head forward, and complied. Vasquez positioned the cloth in Josh’s mouth, and held it with his hands on either side of Josh’s face.

“Bite down,” he instructed.

Josh did as he was told, and Vasquez moved behind him. He stayed close as he did so, and ducked under Josh’s upraised arm while bumping his own erection against Josh’s hip. He took the ends of the cloth and pulled it tight around Josh’s cheeks and the back of his head. Vasquez tied a knot, and with a little tug, satisfied himself that his work was sufficient.

“So you don’t have to play the odds,” Vasquez told him as he pressed himself against Josh’s backside.

Josh responded by moving his ass back and forth. Vasquez kissed the back of his neck and down his shoulder. He closed his eyes and felt the comfortable warmth and solidity of Josh’s body as he breathed him in. Beneath the scent of tobacco, stableyard, and gunpowder was the heady musk of arousal.

Vasquez curved one long arm around Josh’s front and rubbed over his chest muscles. Having gained leverage, he ground more avidly against Josh. He wasn’t close, but recognizable pressure, and his own breathing told him to pace himself. When he moved away, Josh’s frame quested backward, and Vasquez admired the way the muscles in the small of his back bunched as he did so. Vasquez ambled back around front and reached for Josh’s belt. The metal clanked as he unfastened it, and Vasquez stretched his long fingers in order to steady them before working Josh’s button through its hole.

“More?”

Josh nodded, but didn’t attempt to vocalize a reply. Vasquez vowed that that would change very, very soon.

Vasquez obliged him. He took the zipper between his thumb and forefinger, and moved it part of the way down with deliberate slowness, knowing Josh would feel the vibration as the teeth separated. When he had enough room, Vasquez slipped a hand into Josh’s pants. He didn’t grasp. Not yet. He touched, and stroked with his fingertips, all the while assuring that Josh’s erection rubbed against the inside of his pants. This earned Vasquez louder exhalations through Josh’s nose; and the way Josh’s teeth locked down on the gag did not escape his notice. Vasquez was conflicted by his will to make this last, and his need to hear Josh moan around his gag.

No harm in giving a little more.

Vasquez unzipped Josh’s pants the rest of the way, and watched as his cock lolled out from its confines, and his own body responded to the sight. He slid Josh’s pants down Vasquez’s hand encircled Josh at the base and moved up, then back, with barely enough  pressure to pull the foreskin back. He did that again and again, never increasing the speed. He tucked his other hand beneath Josh’s balls and palmed them. There was no haste as he caressed, and massaged, and tugged. The tip shone with pre-cum, and with every third or fourth passing of his hand, Vasquez would flick a clever finger over the slit before paying special attention to the spot beneath the head. Josh thrusted and matched the pace Vasquez was setting.

“ _Mmmmff._ ”

The sound sent a shockwave through Vasquez and he rewarded Josh by tightening his grip and moving over his shaft with swift, dexterous talent. Air rushed in and out of Josh’s nose as he dipped his head and closed his eyes. Vasquez took time to savor the way Josh’s muscles clenched, and the slide of his prick as he rutted into his hand.

And then he broke contact.

Muffled outrage reached Vasquez’s ears, and Josh’s eyes went wide with frustration and betrayal.

Vasquez stepped back, and looked with approval at the way Josh was bound, gagged, and exposed; his erection jutting above strong thighs. He could look at him like that all day. Vasquez ran a hand through his dark curls, and for a horrible moment, he floundered for what to do next. The press of his erection against his pants guided his decision. Keeping his eyes on Josh, he undid his vest, and then his shirt. There was no display, no flare to the removal of his garments. He took his time, folded them neatly, and set them on the table. He undid his belt, then untied his sash from about his hips, before leaving them with his other clothing. He took note of the way Josh’s cheeks were flushed. Whether it was from lust, severe annoyance, or both, Vasquez could not have said. It did, however, compel him to let Josh simmer just a little longer.

He doubted a search will yield anything, but he had an idea. Vasquez searched the shelf on the far wall, then rummaged through the drawers beneath that. In the second to last drawer, he found what he was looking for. He brought the canister of oil over to the table. It wasn’t what they usually used, but the clear liquid would serve his purpose. Vasquez undid his pants, then drew out his long cock, and rubbed the oil over it. Making certain Josh had a good view, Vasquez rested the small of his back against the table and rested the flat of his palm on it before proceeding to tease himself with languid strokes.

“Sometimes I forget how good my own hand feels,” he confided with a lupine grin. He worked himself harder. His knees bent a little, and the skin beneath his fingernails blanched as his fingers gouged at the table. “Suppose I should thank you for that.”

Josh’s expression fully conveyed how insufferable he was being, but there was hunger and longing behind it that Vasquez did not intend to ignore. Pressure was building low within him, and while he was not close, he let himself go with a final, indulgent pull, and a guttural groan to let Josh know just how good it felt.

Oil in hand, Vasquez closed the distance between them and covered Josh’s prick and with it. Starting at the base, Vasquez used one hand to move up the underside, pinning it between his hand and Josh’s belly. Vasquez took his time, rubbing the oil over, and the space between Josh’s balls and asshole.

A small, plaintive sound came from behind Josh’s gag, and Vasquez could not help but deem that worthy of an answer. With one hand, Vasquez lightly, and playfully ran all five fingertips over the head. It took little effort before Josh repeated the sound, and gave an insistent push forward with his hips. He looked up at Josh. Even if he couldn’t use words to beg, Josh’s wide, blue eyes accomplished it for him.

Vasquez obliged him by pushing his own pants down, over his slim hips and moving his cock along the length of Josh’s. Josh moved himself with frantic motions that invited Vasquez to do the same, but Vasquez maintained steady motion until he took both of them in one hand so they could share the friction he provided. He brought himself closer, and positioned their cocks so the undersides of them were aligned. He moved his hand up and down, his thumb flicking their heads, intermingling their fluids. Josh made another sound, this one more encouraging. Vasquez wanted to say something to taunt Josh; to provoke, and torment him further. But as his breathing escalated, his verbal creativity lapsed.

“You feel so good,” he grunted.

He looked at Josh’s face.Vasquez could see that the light blue cloth that prevented a response had grown dark with Josh’s spit. In Josh’s eyes there was no longer any cunning, or notion that they were playing a game. There was only lust.

Vasquez let go his hold, but didn’t give Josh time to lament the loss of his touch. He got close enough that his stomach was flush with Josh’s, and while Vasquez allowed his cock, ruddy and aching, to graze down one of Josh’s thighs. Josh did the same, and began to buck against him, reaping the benefits of whatever stimulation he could.

Without thinking, Vasquez used one of Josh’s feet to the side. The scuff of his boot on the floor was the only sound, save for their labored breathing. Josh made a surprised sound as the rope and his arms went taut. Vasquez cursed, and moved to reposition Josh so he could regain his footing.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Vasquez gave Josh an apologetic kiss on the forehead as he kept a hand over Josh’s heart as he regained balance. “Are you okay?”

Josh blinked, and shook his head ‘yes’ before widening his stance to accommodate whatever Vasquez had in mind.

Vasquez huffed out a relieved sigh, patted Josh’s chest, and gave him another small, gentle kiss on his chin. They thrusted against each other, cocks glancing alongside each other, or against thighs. Vasquez reached around Josh with both hands and began to wander over Josh’s firm asscheeks. He separated, and kneaded them, delighting in their shape, and the way they were quivering. One hand slipped lower, passing over Josh’s hole before using his fingers in tight, little manipulations of the soft flesh behind his balls. As he worked, Vasquez stuttered out a breath against Josh’s shoulder.

Josh bucked against him harder, and Vasquez felt his breathing grow rapid against his chest, and in his ear. He was getting close, and they both know it. Josh’s body became manic against him; wild with the inevitability of Vasquez pulling away again. The rhythm Vasquez had established was building to something, and this time. Regrettable as that parting was, Vasquez needed to see the exact moment he made Josh fall apart.

He brushed a hand over Josh’s erection, and as air swept over the parts of them that had been joined, Josh tugged weakly against the rope, and the gag barely dampened the pitch of desperation in his voice as he protested. Josh’s hips continued to move as his cock jabbed at empty space, his body verging on a complete loss of control. Josh’s eyes went wide as he tried again, this time with a pitiful appeal for contact.

“Okay,” Vasquez said as he nodded. Empathy warmed the word.

He took Josh in his hand and began to move it slowly. Vasquez enjoyed the tiny, involuntary noises he coaxed from him; and with fleeting remorse he quickened his speed. Vasquez wouldn’t stop this time. His hand blazed over Josh, whipping him into a frenzy. Vasquez let him thrash, and fuck his hand until he came. Josh’s eyes screwed shut. His breathing through his nose and around the gag was ragged, and his entire body seized up. He moaned, long and loud, before it broke of into small, soft, helpless sounds. Vasquez stroked Josh through his completion, as come jetted over his hand.

Josh’s body went slack before something like composure appeared to return to him. Vasquez watched as Josh’s breath evened out, and he brought his feet back under himself the whole way. Josh’s eyes looked dreamy, and far away; and when they settled on Vasquez, Josh’s brow furrowed. Vasquez realized Josh was looking at the way his arousal was still stoked. Josh nodded downward and looked back up at Vasquez, as though asking when he intended to do.

“You good?”

Vasquez didn’t want to keep Josh trussed up any longer than he wanted to be. Josh made what sounded like an attempt at laughter, and gave an exaggerated nod. Vasquez knew his own orgasm was not far off, and so he decided on how to finish himself off.

He moved behind Josh and rand his hands down, over his back, and the his ass. He did that once more before bending his knees, and lining himself up at just the right place under Josh’s ass and between his thighs. Vasquez moved forward, easing himself along the path that was still slick with the oil he’d put there. He whuffed out a breath once the entire length of his cock was surrounded by Josh.

Vasquez’s hands, one of which was growing sticky with spend, settled over Josh’s hips as he began to move his own. He pulled in and out, his grasp on Josh growing tighter each time. Josh was still at first, and while that was a novel sensation, Vasquez cried out when Josh joined in by moving back to meet Vasquez when he labored forward. The tattoo of slapping flesh was punctuated by Vasquez’s low groans.

He let his own composure crumble as he he gripped Josh’s hips hard and continued to drive into the cleft with increasingly frantic thrusts. He was no match for the heat and resistance of flesh, or the way his cock would prod the back Josh’s balls. His own clenched as he came, and his mind went blank.

“ _Joshua_ ,” Vasquez panted and quaked against him.

He took time to caress Josh, and kiss his shoulders before pulling himself from between his thighs. He noted, with distant satisfaction that they are coated with his come. They were both marked and entirely sated by one another.

Vasquez untied the gag, and gave Josh a warning before he cut the rope. Josh’s swayed on his feet, but Vasquez steadied him, and lowered both of them to the ground, before cutting the knot away from Josh’s wrists. They sat there in silence, still entirely immodest while they gathered themselves. One of Josh’s legs rested over Vasquez’s and he leaned back against the post as he worked his jaw around and licked his lips. Vasquez massaged Josh’s wrists.

A lazy smile bloomed on Josh’s face.

“That was...different,” he said, his voice rough and content in the same note. "Good different."

Vasquez smiled, and changed one wrist for the other and nodded, not blinking, wondering how long before he should broach the subject of the stream he’d seen out back.

“You still owe me a shirt, though.”

They laughed and he kissed Josh’s wrist and rested one arm on Josh’s knee, happily conceding the point.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Jo for being an amazing beta reader!


End file.
